


That Rat Worth Keeling

by RJLupin



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Betrayal, Buffy the Vampire Slayer References, Comedy, Crossover, Death, Episode: s06e07 Once More With Feeling, F/M, Filk, First War with Voldemort, Gen, Godric's Hollow, Graduation, Hogwarts, MWPP Era, Marriage, Musicals, Post - Order of the Phoenix, Pre-Half-Blood Prince, Romance, Secret Keeper, Singing, Song Parody, Songwriting, Tragedy/Comedy, Tragic Romance, oldfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-02-07 05:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1886412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RJLupin/pseuds/RJLupin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A full length musical retelling of the Marauders lives from Hogwarts until Halloween 1981, set to music from Joss Whedon's Buffy the Vampire Slayer musical "Once More With Feeling."</p><p>I will track you down<br/>Won't stop 'til I've found<br/>The one who gave me his ruddy blame<br/>And then he got me framed<br/>Think you'll get far 'cause you've lied<br/>But there's nowhere for you to hide<br/>'Cause I will track you down</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Rat Worth Keeling

**Author's Note:**

> I filked this musical in early 2005. Apparently back then I was not aware that Jeopardy would not have existed in the UK in 1978, so please forgive me!
> 
> I rearranged the order of the songs from "Once More With Feeling" in order to better fit my storyline, so before each song starts I indicate which one it is!

  
_('She'll Never Tell' to the tune of 'I'll Never Tell')  
  
(SCENE: It's the year 1976 at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. JAMES POTTER sits with his friends under their favorite beech tree. Suddenly, he spots his favorite red-head LILY EVANS walking across the grounds. LILY notices JAMES staring at her, and immediately goes over and sits under another tree, putting a book up in front of her face. She catches herself slowly peeking over it to check on JAMES, and sighs.)_  
  
 **LILY:**  
This is the guy that I try not to ask why  
He is a jerk  
I walk on by, head up high, don't reply but  
It doesn't work!  
And then I give a sigh  
Because I know I must defy  
The feeling that I, well  
I'll never tell  
  
 **JAMES:**  
She is the girl who can make my heart whirl  
And giddily twirl  
She can just say and then I will obey for  
She is my pearl  
And one day I could see  
She really has a thing for me  
The only thing is, well  
She'll never tell  
 **LILY:**  
'Cause there's nothing to tell  
  
 _(JAMES walks over to LILY and throws a charming grin at her. Nevertheless, the normal routine of LILY insulting him begins.)_  
  
 **LILY:**  
Your hair!  
 **JAMES:**  
It's windswept  
 **LILY:**  
I don't know what's gone on there!  
 **JAMES:**  
Well you attempt to comb it  
But it stays unkempt  
  
 **LILY:**  
You're so arrogant  
 **JAMES:**  
I'll take that as compliment  
 **LILY:**  
The intent was that you think you're too cool for school!  
  
 **LILY and JAMES:**  
The school  
Thinks you're/we're the rulers  
 **JAMES:**  
But you think we're all idiots  
 **LILY:**  
Yes I do, but not much Remus  
 **JAMES:**  
But I know that when you see us  
You think I'm very swell!  
 **LILY:**  
I said there's nothing to tell!  
  
 _(JAMES gets out a snitch and starts casually playing with it, but just enough to be showing off. This sets LILY off again.)_  
  
 **LILY:**  
You and your Quidditch  
And showing off with that snitch  
Because of your dumb broomstick  
You think you're a hero  
  
 **JAMES:**  
I train  
In the rain  
The sun, and I don't complain  
And then I-  
  
 _(LILY attempts to take the Snitch away from JAMES)_  
  
 **LILY:**    
That drives me insane!  
 **JAMES:**  
This is my snitch, hello?  
You-  
  
 _(LILY grabs the snitch when he isn't paying attention, and imitates him.)_  
  
 **LILY:**  (spoken, as JAMES)  
Look at me, I'm showing off again!  
  
 _(She runs off with it around the grounds, occasionally hiding behind a bush or suddenly running the other way. JAMES proceeds to chase her, and then finally gets his snitch back.)_  
  
 **LILY and JAMES:**  
You know  
 **JAMES:**  
You're really charming  
 **LILY:**  
This is alarming  
 **JAMES:**  
With your bright eyes of em'rald green  
And your red hair's nice glossy sheen  
You are the prettiest girl I've seen  
  
 **LILY:**  
I find  
 **JAMES:**  
A good sign?  
 **LILY:**  
That sometimes you're sort of kind  
 **JAMES:**  
I'll be more, if you don't mind  
'Cause for you I pine  
  
 **LILY:**  
What's next?  
A shrine?  
Then I'd have to draw the line  
It's bad enough how often that you go and hex!  
  
 **LILY and JAMES:**  
It's bad  
But you/I think it's fun  
How had  
You always/never hexed ev'ryone/anyone?  
 **JAMES:**  
It's addicting to hex Snivellus!  
 **LILY:**  
I'm predicting there's no dates for us!  
  
 **JAMES:**  
Although it may sound kind of strange  
For you I am willing to change  
 **LILY:**  
If you ever get that arranged  
I would think you'd gotten deranged  
 **JAMES:**  
I'll be mature!  
 **LILY:**  
Are you so sure?  
 **JAMES:**  
I'll get my bad habits a cure!  
  
 **LILY and JAMES:**  
But you're really turning this all into a living hell!  
'Cause I know I'll/you'll never tell!  
I'm sure that I'll/you'll never tell!  
  
 **JAMES:**  
How 'bout a date?  
 **LILY:**  
Dream on and wait  
 **JAMES:**  
One day you'll see  
How you love me  
 **LILY:**  
I'll never  
Tell!  
  
-  
 _('The Graduation' to the tune of 'Something To Sing About')  
  
(SCENE: It is now 1977, and best friends JAMES, SIRIUS BLACK, REMUS LUPIN, and PETER PETTIGREW have just graduated their last year at Hogwarts. As the carriages get ready to take the students to the train, the four friends stand and stare back at the castle, remembering all the good times they had.)_  
  
 **JAMES:**  
Didn't think  
We'd graduate so fast  
It felt like it would last  
But we blast from the past  
  
 **PETER:**  
Who'd have thought  
The things that we have got?  
We're really learned a lot  
There's so much we were taught  
  
 **JAMES, SIRIUS, REMUS, and PETER:**  
All the days  
And nights  
All the plays  
And fights  
The full moons  
We're goons  
The spiffy  
Mischief  
We created  
  
 **REMUS:**  
Wouldn't believe we'd come  
Meet each other and become like one  
Had so much fun  
Since we begun  
  
Won't we be friends for forever?  
 _(JAMES, SIRIUS, and PETER sing the 'Ahh's in the background)_  
I know I'll always remember  
 _(JAMES, SIRIUS, and PETER sing the 'Ahh's again.)_  
  
 **SIRIUS:**  
Here we are  
And we've all gotten out  
Although I really doubt  
We'll change what we're about  
  
 **PETER:**  
Still I see  
 **JAMES:**  
How much it means to me  
 **SIRIUS:**  
And how I'll long to be  
 **REMUS:**  
There for eternity  
  
 **JAMES, SIRIUS, REMUS, and PETER:**  
All the time  
We've spent  
Trying things  
That went  
To our own  
Extent  
And the things  
We've sent  
We've left our mark  
  
And those to come will hark  
To the tales of our great embarks  
But now's the time  
To say goodbye  
  
 _(PETER quietly walks away a bit from his friends, and they do not notice. He is in his own thoughts.)_  
  
 **PETER:**  
But still those three  
Sometimes would trail  
And forget Wormtail  
Forget me  
But I've heard it said  
A Lord will come  
To take chosen some  
To power  
I heard he'll show them power  
  
 _(JAMES, SIRIUS, and REMUS sing on, without realizing PETER isn't singing as well.)_  
  
 **JAMES, SIRIUS, and REMUS:**  
The great Marauders will still stay on!  
Yes  
We will stay strong!  
  
 _(The carriages are almost ready to leave, so the four of them quickly find an empty one to go into. SIRIUS is the last to go in, and hesitates before he does.)_  
  
 **SIRIUS:**  
We said we'd stay  
But for some days  
It's a strange way  
We're living  
  
Something's astray  
But don't worry now  
You'll find it somehow  
They're waiting  
We made it through the school years  
So we'll be celebrating.  
  
 _(SIRIUS gets into the carriage, and the carriages start riding toward the trains.)  
  
-  
('I've Fallen For You' to the tune of 'Under Your Spell')  
  
(SCENE: One year later, JAMES has taken LILY out on a fancy date at a restaurant in order to propose to her. Near the end of the meal, he nervously begins his plans)_  
  
 **JAMES:**  (spoken)  
Lily...will you come with me for a minute?  
  
 **LILY:**  (spoken)  
Okay.  
  
 _(He leads her out to the restaurant's balcony. The sky is a deep purple, with a silver waxing crescent moon and stars suspended like diamonds in the sky. LILY leans against the balcony, looking out.)_  
  
 **LILY:**  (spoken)  
Oh, James, it's beautiful.  
  
 **JAMES:**  (spoken)  
Yeah...  
  
 _(As LILY is looking away, JAMES nervously fumbles with the pocket of his jacket, then goes down on one knee and opens a small box)_  
  
 **JAMES:**  (spoken)  
Lily Evans...  
  
 **LILY:**  (spoken, turning to face James)  
Yes?  
  
 **JAMES:**  (spoken)  
...Will you marry me?  
  
 _(LILY smiles at him, but does not say anything. She looks out at the sky again and starts singing, and during the song, alternates between looking at JAMES and the sky.)_  
  
 **LILY:**  
I met you first in Hogwarts  
Really thought you were a git  
You thought so much of yourself  
Carried off by your own wit  
But how could I see  
What you would do to me?  
  
I've fallen for you  
So what can I do?  
'Cause I know it must be true  
It's what I can't deny  
Countless times I've tried  
To make the feeling go hide  
  
I acted like I hated  
You so that you'd never guess  
But I appreciated  
When you were a big shot less  
Like your broom I soared  
You just couldn't be ignored  
  
I've fallen for you  
So what can I do?  
'Cause I know it must be true  
It's what I can't deny  
Countless times I've tried  
To make the feeling go hide  
But I'm mystified  
  
Swore I'd never tell  
That I'm under your spell  
  
I've fallen for you  
What else can I say?  
I was thinking 'bout this day  
And now I know it's true  
Hard to understand  
But ev'rything's turned so grand  
You've opened my heart  
  
And I'll say "I do"  
So I'll be with you  
'Til death do us part.  
  
-  
 _('Celebration Dance/Oh Yeah' to the tune of 'Broom Dance/Grr Aargh')  
  
(JAMES is surprised.)_  
  
 **JAMES:**  (spoken)  
So...you mean you'll marry me?  
  
 **LILY:**  (spoken)  
Yes.  
  
 **JAMES:**  (spoken)  
Really?  
  
 **LILY:**  (spoken, laughs)  
Yes.  
  
 **JAMES:**  (spoken)  
I've, uh... got to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere.  
  
 **LILY:**  (spoken)  
I won't.  
  
 _(JAMES walks away back into the restaurant calmly, but once he is out of LILY's sight, he spontaneously breaks out into a wild celebration dance, which includes randomly seizing random people and dancing with them for a second.)_  
  
 **JAMES:**  
Oh yeah!  
  
 _(JAMES quickly sends an owl to SIRIUS, REMUS, and PETER, telling them what just happened.)  
  
-  
('The Engagement' to the tune of 'The Mustard')  
  
(SCENE: Meanwhile, SIRIUS, REMUS, and PETER have all been gathered on a couch in REMUS' living room, right in front of the television. They sit there watching it, waiting for JAMES to send an owl of how his date will LILY went.)_  
  
 **SIRIUS:**  (spoken)  
And we're watching  _what_  again?  
  
 **PETER:**  (spoken)  
Jeopardy. This show is the best!  
  
 **SIRIUS:**  (spoken)  
Yeah, but this song is going to be stuck in my head for at least a week.   
 _(He starts humming.)_  
Du du du du, du du duuu, du du du du....  
  
 **REMUS:**  (spoken)  
It's a very informative show, though.  
  
 **SIRIUS:**  (spoken)  
'Course it is, Moony. Except for the part where I don't know the answers to any of these questions and I doubt I ever will. I don't really need to know the history of the Muggle world. It has nothing to do with me.  
  
 **REMUS:**  (spoken)  
You pose somewhat of a fair point, Padfoot. Though, actually, Jeopardy tells you the answer, and you have to figure out what the question is.  
  
 **SIRIUS:**  (spoken)  
Same difference.  
  
 **REMUS:**  (spoken)  
Um, not really.  
  
 **SIRIUS:**  (spoken)  
Shut up.  
  
 **PETER:**  (spoken, answering the question)  
"What is Asia?"  
  
 **REMUS:**  (spoken)  
No, I think the answer is "What is Russia?"  
  
 **PETER:**  (spoken as the answer is revealed)  
Oh, damn, you're right.  
  
 _(PETER and REMUS continue watching the show and speaking out their answers during the next few minutes. SIRIUS stares at them. Obviously, he is not a fan of Jeopardy.)_  
  
 **SIRIUS:**  (spoken)  
Okay... so this is fun...  
  
 _(He drums his fingers on the sofa and sighs loudly. An owls screech is heard. REMUS and PETER are so absorbed in the show that they don't hear it.)_  
  
 **SIRIUS:**  (spoken)  
Mail! I'll get it!  
  
 _(He jumps off the sofa, bounds over to the owl, and starts opening a very messy letter from JAMES. Reading it quickly, he runs back to his friends.)_  
  
 **SIRIUS:**  (spoken)  
Guys! Guess what?  
  
 _(He sings)_  
  
They fin'lly got engaged!  
  
 **REMUS and PETER:**  
They fin'lly got engaged!  
  
 _(SIRIUS breaks out the Firewhisky he brought with him, and the three boys celebrate what they've been waiting to happen since LILY and JAMES started dating.)_  
  
-  
 _('Going to Get Married' to the tune of 'Going Through the Motions')  
  
(SCENE: It is the day of LILY and JAMES'S wedding. During the overture, we can see guesting filling in the rows. We see SIRIUS, REMUS and PETER all together talking quietly. In a room, we can see the shadow of LILY fixing her hair and applying some makeup. In another room, however, we see JAMES. He is very nervous, and he continues to pace around the room, making several attempts to not rumple his hair.)_  
  
 **JAMES:**  
Ever since I met  
Her in the first year  
I thought she must be the one  
So I had my fun  
But she would just sneer  
So I had to get  
Her and win her yet  
  
Long I had to wait until a date  
And slowly things turned great  
And now we're going to get married  
Become man and wife  
I'll love her for the rest of my life  
  
I was always proud  
And so confident  
But right now I'm not so loud  
I feel kind of stressed  
And rather silent  
Just a bit nervous  
'Bout the two of us  
'Least I look my best  
  
What if she will go and then say "no"  
And leave my head held low?  
Though she accepted my proposal  
I still know her kind  
Since that time she might have changed her mind...  
  
What if I just can't go through it?  
What if she won't want to do it?  
What if something's wrong-  
I blew it?  
Way to screw it up  
  
When you're getting married  
It's a bit scary  
So just don't worry  
And soon then I will see  
With whom I'm meant to be:  
Lily.  
  
 _(JAMES goes off to the ceremony, and a while later, he and LILY become Mr. and Mrs. James Potter.)  
  
-  
('What You Need' to the tune of 'What You Feel')  
  
(SCENE: PETER randomly decides to take a walk on the streets during the night. He walks along, the cold wind blowing through his hair, until he is suddenly pulled into an alley. There in the shadows is LORD VOLDEMORT. Peter can see, and smiles nervously.)_  
  
 **PETER:**  (spoken)  
Umm...hi. Uh... how are you, fine sir?  
  
 _(VOLDEMORT laughs.)_  
  
 **VOLDEMORT:**  
Hello, Pettigrew  
How nice to see you  
You're looking really blue  
But I know just what you should do  
Things that you want just don't go your way  
So come and listen 'cause you're stuck in the bay  
So what do you say?  
Why don't we talk today?  
  
I'm Lord Voldemort  
Ruler of this court  
When things get contort  
I know what to do to sort  
You tell me things are misbehavin'  
I can give you the things you have been cravin'  
You like the appeal?  
Why don't we make it real?  
  
'Cause I know what you need, boy  
I know just what you need, boy  
  
All your little friends  
We know they don't care  
They don't think of you  
Do they know you're even there?  
I'll tell you what you should do, Peter  
You'll fit in so nice with my Death Eaters  
So now don't you see  
That you should come join me?  
  
Let's roll the dice  
And add some spice  
So accept or you die  
'Cause I'm so nice  
We can add to this price  
That you will be my spy  
  
'Cause I know what you need, boy  
 **PETER:**  
Well, I find  
That's so kind  
Are you sure that you don't mind?  
  
 **VOLDEMORT:**  
Show what you need, boy  
 **PETER:**  
Well, there's some  
Think I'm dumb  
And I want to be someone  
  
 **VOLDEMORT:**  
Ev'ryone will soon understand  
That I will soon reign this land oh so grand  
  
 **PETER:**  
Well, that's cool  
How you'll rule  
But would my friends all be fooled?  
  
 **VOLDEMORT:**  
What will you gain  
If you refuse me?  
I think it's plain that you'll have to choose me  
  
 **PETER:**  
Well, I would  
If I could  
But I'm not sure if it's good  
  
 _(VOLDEMORT gives another laugh, and leans down very close to PETER's face.)_  
  
 **VOLDEMORT:**  
There's no good or bad  
There only is power.  
  
-  
 _('I've Got a Theory/Remus/Werewolves Are Bad' to the tune of 'I've Got a Theory/Bunnies/If We're Together')  
  
(SCENE: All five of the friends are now in the Order of the Phoenix. LILY and JAMES have invited REMUS, SIRIUS, and PETER to their house so they can discuss who might be this 'spy' that Dumbledore has told them about. PETER and SIRIUS show up, but REMUS does not.)_  
  
 **JAMES:**  (spoken)  
Hey, where's Remus?  
  
 **SIRIUS:**  (spoken)  
He's sick. He told me to tell you guys that he really wishes he could have come, but he's got a very bad headache and some other flu sort of things so he decided it was best if he just stayed home and rested.  
  
 _(Nobody notices PETER make furrow his brow and do some thinking. Since PETER is the spy, after all, he can't let his friends figure it out. He came here today to blame it on someone else. And now he's getting ideas on just who to do that on.)_  
  
 **LILY:**  (spoken)  
Oh, poor Remus. Isn't the full moon more than two weeks away, though?  
  
 **JAMES:**  (spoken)  
Yeah. He's usually feeling his best around now, so it's too bad he had to get sick at this time.  
  
 **LILY:**  (spoken)  
We should go visit him when we're done. See how he's doing.  
  
 **SIRIUS:**  (spoken)  
He'd probably like that. Just depends if he's feeling all moody.  
  
 **LILY:**  (spoken)  
Oh, believe me, Sirius. I know how that is.  
  
 _(They all laugh, and PETER realizing he hasn't been in the conversation, quickly joins in the laughter.)_  
  
 **JAMES:**  (spoken)  
Right. So anyway, we're here to discuss theories on who spy for Voldemort is. Whoever it is, I say we find out and kill them.  
  
 _(PETER gives a tiny gulp, unnoticed by anyone. LILY looks at JAMES and scowls.)_  
  
 **JAMES:**  (spoken)  
I mean, not kill, dear, I meant... umm...  
  
 **LILY:**  (spoken)  
Well first, I say we gather ideas on who it could be, and  _then_  we decide our course of action.  
  
 **SIRIUS:**  (spoken)  
Well  _I've_  got an idea, all right...  
  
 **PETER:**  (spoken)  
What's that?  
  
 **SIRIUS:**  
I've got a theory  
The spy's Regulus  
He's a Death Eater and, well, I really hate him  
  
 **LILY:**  
I've got a theory  
The spy is Lucius  
He's such a piece of crud who only accepts purebloods  
  
 **SIRIUS:**  
I've got a theory  
We better find out

 

 **SIRIUS, JAMES AND LILY:**  
Or else they clearly will be bringing  
All havoc about  
  
 **JAMES:**  
It's prob'ly Sev'rus  
Yes, it's Snivellus!  
And it's so obvious  
'Cause you should know why  
He would lie, that  
Creepy guy must  
Be the spy plus  
He skulks right by  
And I wish he would die  
  
 _(LILY casts a disapproving look at JAMES because he's sounding just as he did in his 5th year.)_  
  
 **PETER:**  
I've got a theory  
The spy is Remus  
  
 _(There is an odd moment of silence. SIRIUS, JAMES and LILY turn to look dumbfounded at PETER because they would never think such a thing.)_  
  
 **SIRIUS:**  
You're crazy-  
  
( _PETER cuts him off in order to carry on with his lie about REMUS. He's excited to make it sound convincing and put the suspicion of himself as far away as possible.)_  
  
 **PETER:**  
Remus is a werewolf, which is a dark dark creature!  
He just wants us to think that he's a lovely preacher!  
But he's a wolf on the prowl!  
What do you think that he is  _really_  doing now?  
Remus!  
Remus!  
The spy is Remus!  
Come on, it make sense!  
  
 **LILY:**  
I don't know where you'd  
Get such an idea  
He is our friend and  
He'd always be loyal to us here  
  
 **PETER:**  
But you're not thinking  
About the scene clear  
Sure he's all 'nice' when the days go through  
But full moons, who knows what he can do  
And he's one with  
Madness within  
To make it stop  
He could give in  
  
 _(And JAMES and SIRIUS have been convinced.)_  
  
 **PETER, JAMES, and SIRIUS:**  
If offered help with his condition  
Remus could go join that dark mission  
Werewolves are bad  
For centuries  
No good they've had  
 **SIRIUS:**  
He gave me fleas!  
  
 **PETER, JAMES, and SIRIUS:**  
Plus he's so strange  
He could be the spy  
Might be arrange-  
-Ing how we will die  
It just might be Remus  
  
 **LILY:**  
I can't believe this.  
  
 **PETER:**  (spoken)  
What? What don't you believe?!  
  
 **LILY:**  (spoken)  
You lot! Honestly, Remus the spy? I really doubt it! He could never do that sort of thing, never! I can't believe you all! In fact, I'm even going to visit him right now!  
  
 **JAMES:**  (spoken)  
Be my guest, dear.  
  
 _(LILY hesitates._ )  
  
 **LILY:**  (spoken)  
Um, well, maybe a while from now. You know. He might be all moody.  
  
-  
 _('Wish They Would' to the tune of 'Standing')  
  
(SCENE: REMUS sits on his couch in his home a week later. Lately, his friends have been acting kind of strange around him. In fact, they rarely bother with him, and when they do, it's never very long. Tired of this behavior, REMUS gets up and starts pacing, wondering what to do about his friends.)_  
  
 **REMUS:**  
Always thought we were the best of friends  
And never thought that it might start to end  
'Cause we were careless and together anywhere  
But now...  
  
They don't talk to me  
That much anymore  
They'll talk a minute  
Then they're out the door  
And why's the reason?  
Well, I'm not too sure  
But I...  
  
I wish they would talk around me  
Without those shifty eyes  
Wish they would walk to see me  
And not ignore my cries  
Wish they would stay  
Instead of their goodbyes  
I don't want this to last  
  
It must have something all to do with me  
They must have changed and can't bear to be  
Around a person who's such a monstrosity  
Like me...  
  
I wish they would care to listen  
Right when I need them most  
'Cause I've been there to listen  
When they needed a boast  
And tell me where  
Are days when we were close?  
'Cause I don't want this to last  
I'm just living in the past.  
  
-  
 _('Wish Things Would Change' to the tune of 'Under Your Spell/Standing Reprise')  
  
(The doorbell rings. REMUS goes to answer it, and is quite shocked to see LILY at the door.)_  
  
 **REMUS:**  (spoken)  
Um, hi, Lily.  
  
 **LILY:**  (spoken)  
Hi, Remus  
 _(pause)_  
Is this a bad time?  
  
 **REMUS:**  (spoken)  
Oh, no, no, I've been doing nothing of anyone's particular interest. Come in.  
  
 _(LILY walks in.)_  
  
 **REMUS:**  (spoken)  
Do you want a cup of tea or anything?  
  
 **LILY:**  (spoken)  
No. Actually, I came to talk to you about something.  
  
 **REMUS:**  (spoken)  
What?  
  
 **LILY:**  (spoken)  
Well...it involves Voldemort... and Harry.  
  
 **REMUS:**  (spoken)  
Oh, no, Lily, I- what's happening?  
  
 **LILY:**  
He's after my son  
God, how can this be  
That he's after my Harry  
'Cause he's the power to  
Defeat You-Know-Who  
James and I've defied him too  
But what do we do?  
  
 **REMUS:**  
Well, do we know the reason why  
 **REMUS and LILY:**  
That people live and that people will die?  
And I can't lie  
  
 **REMUS:**  (simultaneously with LILY)  
Wish I could say the right words  
To repay all you've done  
Wish I could make things okay  
For you, Harry, and James  
  
 **LILY:**  (simultaneously with REMUS)  
Wish Harry could grow up just happily  
And without the threat of death  
Wish the Lord won't show up, just leave us be  
And I just  
  
 **REMUS and LILY:**  
Wish things would change  
Wish things would change  
Wish things would change  
Wish things would change.  
  
 **REMUS:**  (spoken)  
I can't believe this...Lily, I'm so sorry.  
  
 **LILY:**  (spoken)  
I wish all of this wasn't going on.  
  
 **REMUS:**  (spoken)  
So that's what you came to tell me?  
  
 **LILY:**  (spoken)  
Yes. Just thought you should know...  
  
 **REMUS:**  (spoken)  
...considering I barely get to know anything anymore.  
  
 _(There is awkward silence between REMUS and LILY.)_  
  
 **REMUS:**  (spoken)  
So... how's Harry doing lately? And James and Sirius and Peter?  
  
 **LILY:**  (spoken)  
Fine. Well, actually, I haven't seen Peter too often.  
  
 **REMUS:**  (spoken)  
Hmm....  
  
 _(There is more awkward silence between the two.)_  
  
 **REMUS:**  (spoken)  
Anyway, you should probably be going. I doubt James wanted you to come here.  
  
 **LILY:**  (spoken)  
Honestly, no. But I did anyway. I can't stand how they've behaving. It's just-  
  
 _(LILY stops speaking abruptly.)_  
  
 **REMUS:**  (spoken)  
Yes?  
  
 **LILY:**  (spoken with not too much confidence)  
Nothing. Nevermind.  
  
 **REMUS:**  (spoken)  
No. It  _is_  something. Lily, please, what's going on?  
  
 **LILY:**  (spoken)  
I... no... look, I have to go home and take care of Harry. I'll see you some other time, Remus. Bye.  
  
 _(LILY exits the house. REMUS continues to stare at the door long after it has been closed, his brow furrowed.)  
  
-  
('Do They Even Notice?' to the tune of 'Dawn's Lament')  
  
(SCENE: A few weeks later, it is another full moon night, and REMUS has not heard much from any of his friends lately. As well, they normally come over and hang around with him before his transformation, but for the past three days, he has not heard or seen any of them at all. He sighs, and watches the sun set out the window as it steadily turns darker and later into the night.)_  
  
 **REMUS:**  
Do any of them even notice?  
Do any of them even care?  
  
 _(The full moon rises, and REMUS begins to transform.)  
  
-  
('The Secret Keeper' to the tune of 'Walk Through the Fire')  
  
(SCENE: It is the night that LILY and JAMES die. Before that moment, however, they are in their house, watching over HARRY, worried, but not expecting anything. PETER has now been made Secret Keeper, but since he is also VOLDEMORT'S spy, he wonders whether or not he should tell VOLDEMORT the location of the POTTERS. Meanwhile, SIRIUS decides he should go check on PETER and see how he's doing. REMUS is alone, again, and now that LILY doesn't really talk with him either, he is convinced that he has no friends anymore.)_  
  
 **LILY:**  
I look at Harry and I smile at him  
But I wish things weren't this way  
With no death plots, he'd be a normal tot  
Happy fam'ly we'd stay  
  
 **JAMES:**  
Now for my wife and son I hope  
That ev'rything turns out alright  
From Voldemort we're stuck with a resort  
To hide all day and night  
  
 **LILY and JAMES:**  
But we have our Secret Keeper  
He wouldn't betray us  
He is our Secret Keeper  
He wouldn't...  
  
 **SIRIUS:**  
I gave my duty to Peter  
'Cause ev'rything's strange and grim  
The perfect bluff  
But still, I've had enough  
I should go check on him...  
  
'Cause he is the Secret Keeper  
 **LILY and JAMES:**  
He wouldn't...  
 **SIRIUS:**  
Shouldn't  
 **LILY and JAMES, SIRIUS:**  
Betray us/them  
Yes, he is the Secret Keeper  
He couldn't...  
  
 **PETER:**  
Will I tell of the location?  
Or keep it closed information?  
Is there one where I will never lose?  
Should I be loyal to my friends?  
Or just tell or else my life ends?  
My future depends on what I choose  
So much power  
It's a decision that towers  
'Cause I am the Secret Keeper  
  
 **REMUS:**  
So one by one they turned from me  
I guess my "friends" won't trust a beast  
 **LILY:**  
Who can we trust...  
 **REMUS:**  
And I've learned fast  
That nothing happy lasts  
 **LILY:**  
Is there anyone?...  
 **REMUS:**  
Don't live in lies that ceased  
  
 _(In the following section, the JAMES-LILY-SIRIUS-REMUS group sings at the same time PETER does.)_  
  
 **JAMES:**  
More and more we're feeling safeless  
 **SIRIUS:**  
He's so weak, Voldemort won't guess  
 **REMUS:**  
Ev'rything is turning out so dark  
 **LILY:**  
Will it all just pass by?  
 **SIRIUS:**  
It should turn out like I worked out  
 **LILY:**  
Harry, baby, please do not cry  
 **REMUS:**  
How much longer will I stand alone?  
 **JAMES:**  
I'll give a fight  
If I die, I will be upright  
  
 **PETER:**  (simultaneously with JAMES-LILY-SIRIUS-REMUS section)  
The time ticks on  
Through right and wrong  
And my mind's leaning toward a side  
Friends think of me  
As nothing much, really  
I'll prove my friends wrong well  
I know I   
Will tell...  
  
 **JAMES, LILY, SIRIUS, and REMUS:**  
But there is the Secret Keeper  
And he knows what to do  
So as he's the Secret Keeper  
He'll help us/them through  
Help us/them through  
And stay true  
He'll stay true.  
  
 _(PETER slowly walks out of his house and sets out to find VOLDEMORT.)  
  
-  
('Killing the Potters' to the tune of 'What You Feel Reprise')  
  
(SCENE: In a dark alley, PETER finds VOLDEMORT)_  
  
 **PETER:**  (spoken)  
Hello, my Lord.  
  
 **VOLDEMORT:**  (spoken)  
Hello, Pettigrew. How's the spying going? Have you anymore information?  
  
 **PETER:**  (spoken)  
Yes, I do.  
  
 **VOLDEMORT:**  (spoken)  
Well? What is it?!  
  
 _(PETER hesitates, then speaks with confidence)_  
  
 **PETER:**  (spoken)  
You can find the Potters at Number 16 Godric's Hollow.  
  
 _(An evil grin passes through VOLDEMORT's face.)_  
  
 **VOLDEMORT:**  
Thank you, Pettigrew  
Such a nice thing to do  
Telling me just where  
Your friends are, I'll stop them there  
I will follow this so we'll accord  
Soon ev'ryone will  
Bow to their Dark Lord  
I will rule ahead  
Once Harry  
Is dead!  
  
 _(VOLDEMORT laughs, then sets out for Godric's Hollow.)  
  
-  
('What Have I Done?' to the tune of 'Coda')  
  
(SCENE: SIRIUS goes to check on PETER, only to find that PETER is gone, and there is no sign of struggle. Immediately, he goes to Godric's Hollow, and sees that LILY and JAMES are dead, their bodies lifeless on the floor.)_  
  
 **SIRIUS & (LILY and JAMES)**  
I'm at the Potter's and their lives are gone (We died)  
House and bodies destroyed, it's wrong (Not very long ago)  
Just want to run  
Oh, God, what have I done? (Didn't see it come...)  
  
 **SIRIUS, LILY and JAMES:**  
How did we end up here?  
  
-  
 _('The Framing' to the tune of 'The Parking Ticket')  
  
(SCENE: SIRIUS's next instinct is to go find PETER. He finds him on a busy Muggle street.)_  
  
 **SIRIUS:**  (spoken)  
YOU!!! How DARE you!! How COULD you?!?!  
  
 **PETER:**  
Well, well, Sirius, here we meet  
On this crowded, Muggle filled, long street  
And how could you betray  
You dear best friends Lily and James?  
I'm shocked and don't know what to say!  
Except that now you will be framed...  
I mean, uh, well, kaboom!  
  
 _(PETER puts his wand behind his back and blows up the street.)_  
  
My finger and the street are ruined!  
  
 _(He pulls out a pocket knife and cuts off his index finger.)_  
  
I think I'll run now while I can  
Oh, and have fun in Azkaban...  
  
 _(PETER gives an evil smile, transforms into a rat, and speeds down the sewer. SIRIUS' jaw drops in a mix of frustration and shock. Not long after, wizards from the Magical Law Enforcement Squad arrive._  
  
 **MUGGLE:**  (spoken)  
That's right. That man right there. He blew up the street and killed all those people.  
  
 **MAGICAL LAW ENFORCEMENT SQUAD WIZARD:**  (spoken)  
That's all we need to hear.  
  
 _(Many Magical Law Enforcement Squad wizards go and grab SIRIUS.)_  
  
 **MAGICAL LAW ENFORCEMENT SQUAD WIZARD:**  (spoken)  
We're taking you down to Azkaban.  
  
 _(SIRIUS begins laughing, unable to believe that he's really going to Azkaban because he's just been framed by PETER, something he never would have believed PETER capable of.)_  
  
 **SIRIUS:**  (spoken)  
Really?  
  
 **MAGICAL LAW ENFORCEMENT SQUAD WIZARD:**  (spoken)  
Yes.  
  
 **SIRIUS:**  (spoken)  
Are you serious?!?  
  
 **MAGICAL LAW ENFORCEMENT SQUAD WIZARD:**  (spoken)  
Yes.  
  
 _(SIRIUS is taken down to Azkaban, laughing all the way there.)  
  
-  
('Track You Down' to the tune of 'Rest In Peace')  
  
(SCENE: SIRIUS sits in his prison cell discontentedly. He stares at the dirty brick wall thinking about the events that went on recently, and is still unable to believe that LILY and JAMES are dead and he's been framed and in Azkaban because PETER betrayed them all, which was because SIRIUS gave PETER the role of Secret Keeper. He vows to himself that he will find PETER and kill him)_  
  
 **SIRIUS:**  
They died  
Not all that long ago  
And I still can't believe  
So it's hard to grieve  
And I'm just in a total shock  
'Cause I wouldn't think so  
Mmm-nnn...  
  
And you  
Were not much of a threat  
We all thought you were powerless  
So how could we expect  
You to fake and make me make  
A really big mistake  
  
I thought  
It was the perfect plan  
And nobody would mess it up  
'Cause nobody can  
But who could see the way you'd be  
And mess things all around  
So I will track you down  
  
I will track you down  
Won't stop 'til I've found  
The one who gave me his ruddy blame  
And then he got me framed  
Think you'll get far 'cause you've lied  
But there's nowhere for you to hide  
'Cause I will track you down  
  
You know  
You are such a rat  
And when we got animal forms  
Why couldn't I see that?  
But now I do, I know what's true  
And I'll follow this through  
That I will track you down  
  
I wish  
I could say  
To Remus that I  
Didn't make them die  
'Cause it all was you  
You were the spy  
Bet he thinks of me  
As a murdrin' guy  
And I want so much  
Just to explain why  
That I thought he  
Was the baddie  
And so I sigh  
  
And I will track you down  
Won't stop 'til I've found  
The one who gave me his ruddy blame  
And then he got me framed  
Think you'll get far 'cause you've lied  
But there's nowhere for you to hide  
I will track you down  
I'll get out  
I will track you down.  
  
-  
 _('How Did We End Up Here?' to the tune of 'Where Do We Go From Here?')  
  
(SCENE: Fourteen years from SIRIUS' first year in prison, all four of the MARAUDERS suddenly start reflecting about how everything changed within their friendship that resulted in where they are. JAMES is dead. PETER is a Death Eater. REMUS is an ex-professor and fighter in the Order of the Phoenix. SIRIUS is... somewhere.)_  
  
 **REMUS and PETER:**  
How did we end up here?  
 **SIRIUS and JAMES:**  
How did we end up here?  
 **REMUS, PETER, SIRIUS, and JAMES:**  
And in our year  
When we had no fear  
Could we guess it'd soon appear?  
How did we end up here?  
  
 **REMUS, PETER, and SIRIUS:**  
James, our leader, is dead  
There's son, Harry, instead  
 **REMUS, PETER, and JAMES:**  
Sirius, he's our bright dog star  
But we don't know where you are  
 **REMUS:**  
Tell me  
 **REMUS, PETER, SIRIUS, and JAMES:**  
Why did we end up here?  
  
 **PETER, SIRIUS, and JAMES:**  
Remus went on to teach  
But has no job to keep  
 **REMUS, SIRIUS, and JAMES:**  
And Peter spied, lied, became Death Eater  
And he brought us our defeat  
He's why we ended here  
  
 **PETER:**  
I'm why we ended here...  
  
 **REMUS, PETER, SIRIUS, and JAMES:**  
That's how we ended here.

 


End file.
